A Base Level War
by azkabcn
Summary: They were free. Free after years of imprisonment. When they ask the Winx to help them in getting revenge, they are refused. And so it is that the base for a war is set. AU drabble, done for the 10 Characters, 10 Prompts Challenge.


**A/N: Number 8 for the 10 Characters/10 Prompts Challenge. Yay.**

 **Character: Nebula, Prompt: Day of Change**

* * *

I opened my eyes and immediately, a wave of anger flowed through me.

We had been defeated. The Wizards of the Black Circle defeated us. They had defeated the Major Fairies.

Diana, Aurora, Sibylla and I had all been defeated by four wizards. Four amateur wizards. We were the over lookers of Earth, we were extremely powerful and _we had been defeated?!_ That should not be possible. The Major Fairies being defeated should be unmanageable.

As I stepped through the barrier that led us out of the prison we were kept in, I saw all my followers, the Warrior Fairies, reuniting with each other. Relief washed over me: the fairies of my kingdom were safe. Then I saw the other Major Fairies: The Major Fairy of the North, the Major Fairy of Nature and the Major Fairy of Justice. Even though they appeared to be calm and collected, I knew instantly that we were sharing the same feeling: anger. We were going to get revenge. I knew we were. Telekinesis told me so.

And finally, I spotted Morgana. The Queen of the Earth Fairies. She had a frown on her face. I had trouble reading what she was thinking so I flew over to her. While I was flying, I noted something. My wings were still in check after not having been in use for so long. That was good.

Already a plan for revenge was forming in my head. I made a decision: I was going to go through with it whether Queen Morgana liked it or not.

'Queen Morgana?' I asked as I reached her.

She didn't face me. 'We are going to get revenge,' she said firmly. 'Revenge on the humans and the Wizards of the Black Circle. We are going to make them pay for all the anguish they've put us through.'

I nodded. I liked her chain of thought. 'And we are going to ask those seven fairies for their assistance.'

She pointed to the seven fairies that were probably the fairies who freed us. Most of them looked like high level fairies, most likely past their Enchantix level – judging by their appearances. Only one of them looked like she was below Enchantix. Her wings were simplistic, not at all as elegant as her six other friends.

However, I knew I shouldn't comment on it. That fairy held a special connection to Queen Morgana and I would offend her greatly. But now I didn't care. 'That one little fairy. Nowhere near as beautiful as her friends. How inferior she must feel,' I taunted.

'Nebula, do not make any remark about the appearance of Roxy,' Morgana snapped. I smirked. 'Have I not told you she is a new fairy?'

I chuckled, and even though she frowned, she gestured for me to follow her as she flew up to them.

'Hello,' she said softly.

'Uh, hello?' the one with the red hair replied.

'I am Queen Morgana, Queen of the Earth Fairies, and this is Nebula, Major Fairy of Peace.'

The redhead spoke again. 'We are the Winx Club. My name is Bloom.' She went about introducing her friends. There was a blonde: Stella, two brunettes: Flora and Layla, a pink pixie-head: Tecna and a girl with dark blue hair: Musa. The last one was Roxy, the one who Morgana protected, with long pink locks.

'We would like to ask you girls a favour. Will you help us in getting revenge on the Wizards of the Black Circle and the humans?' Morgana asked them.

Immediately, they all reeled back in horror. Bloom shook her head. 'I'm sorry, Your Majesty. Revenge means violence and the Winx Club do not use violence on innocent beings.'

'The wizards are not innocent,' I said firmly. I was confused; thought they would help us.

'No, but the humans are. We will not fight against the humans,' the dark brunette, Layla, said.

'But… for everything that they have put you through!' Morgana exclaimed.

'No. I'm sorry, Queen Morgana. We will not help you in your quest for vengeance,' Bloom replied.

Both my and Morgana's expressions hardened. 'Very well,' Morgana managed to reply.

She turned away and, as I looked back at the Winx Club after following her, I realized that they were too good for revenge. They had too pure hearts.

I flew up and left the girls behind, realizing my transformation from the Major Fairy of Peace to the Major Fairy of War.

* * *

 **A/N: Yeesh, that was hard to write. But I've edited it, like, loads of times now, and I think it's good enough.**


End file.
